


1-800-799-7233

by allnura



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Past Domestic Abuse, Trigger Warning - Domestic Abuse, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allnura/pseuds/allnura
Summary: [Trigger Warning]Jo is worried that Arizona is angry at her - Basically just Jozona angst.





	1-800-799-7233

Jo could feel the anger pulsating off of Arizona; her silence deafening, the only sound to be heard were the cars that passed every few minutes. Each second, Jo felt smaller, felt weaker, as if her body was collapsing in on it self. Her lungs felt scorching, and the scar along her collarbone was on fire. Her whole body felt tense and sore, as if all of her previous bruises and cuts suddenly resurfaced upon her skin. Jo swallowed the pit in her throat, the sound like a pin dropping in the silence. They were so close to their home. So close, only a few blocks away - Soon, Jo would be alone. Alone, locked away in her house with Arizona. Jo winced, desperately trying to erase those thoughts from her mind. Arizona would never hurt her. Right? 

Arizona pulled into the driveway, pulling Jo away from her thoughts. She jumped out of the car almost immediately, slamming the door on her way out. Jo shook, her mind screaming. Oh no. Arizona was really mad. She sat there for a few moments, the fear almost making her want to take the car and drive away, never looking back. But, the fear also knew that if she did that she’d be leaving everything she had here in Seattle. All of her friends, her job, her life. So, she slowly let herself out of the car, quietly making her way to the house. Arizona was sitting at the dining table, drinking a glass of wine, her face blank.

“Hey...” Jo whimpered out timidly, clenching and unclenching her hands at her sides.

Arizona looked up, a small smile on her face. “Hi.”

Carefully, Jo pulled a chair out, placing her self across from Arizona.

“Are...Are you mad at me?” Jo whispered anxiously, the fear once again cycling through her head.

“What?” Arizona asked, confused, crinkling her eyebrows. “Why would I be mad at you? You haven’t done anything....Oh.” 

Realization struck across her face, and she immediately reached over to squeeze Jo’s hand in comfort.

“Jo...I wouldn’t be mad at you over something like this. It’s not your fault you’re pretty! People will flirt with you, and it’s nothing you can control. I would never, ever, be angry at you about someone else recognizing your beauty.” Arizona gave her hand a firm squeeze, smiling softly.

Now Jo was the confused one. “What? But...you weren’t angry? Why were you so quiet?” 

“Because I was concerned about you! When I saw that man persistently flirting, you just seemed so uncomfortable. I was worried he wouldn’t go away, and you might get hurt. I wasn’t angry; I was concerned. And I was quiet on the way home because I was thinking about it. I just couldn’t get the thought of someone hurting you off of my mind...So yes, in the car, I was slightly angry. But most definitely not at you. Just at the situation.” Arizona explained gently, sadness filling her heart for her partner.

Jo stared at her for a few seconds, processing what she said, when she let out a huge sob. If this was Paul, he would have hit her. He would have told her that she was selfish, and that she shouldn’t ever talk to anyone other than him. That she was his and his alone. He might have even forcefully tried to sleep with her, to remind her that she was his. 

“Hey, hey, hey...” Arizona hurried over, embracing her girlfriend tightly. “Shh...It’s okay. I’m not Paul. It’s okay.” 

Jo sobbed once more, Arizona running her hand up and down her back to soothe her.

“I’m so sorry that I made you worry about that...” Arizona said quietly, sadness in her voice.

Jo pulled away softly, tears running down her cheeks. 

“When Paul and I were together, he waited well over a year in our relationship to show his true colors...And I was just worried that maybe...” Jo mumbled. 

“I’m not Paul. I would never hurt you, ever. If I ever make you feel like I will, please tell me. I don’t want you to be afraid to tell me things.” She replied, placing a small kiss on Jo’s forhead.

Jo smiled softly at this. Arizona was right. She wasn’t Paul. She would never hurt her. As much damage that Paul did to her, and as much as Jo knew it would always affect her, she also knew that Arizona would always be there to help her. To show her that she wasn’t Paul, that she would never lay a finger on her if she didn’t want it. Arizona loved her. And she loved Arizona. And Jo wouldn’t let horrid memories from her past hurt her relationship with the only person she’s ever truly loved, with the only person who’s ever truly loved her.


End file.
